Definition Depravity
by TheImperius
Summary: "A flash of lightening struck and a roll of thunder sounded, illuminating her room and the hallway. Then she saw it, the amber eyes of the wolf standing only inches away from her." Full warning inside, not for anyone underage, violence and non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first story, all critiques welcome. It was inspired sort of as a sequel to LinnScarlett's 'Once in a Blue Moon'. I suggest you read that first to understand the plot, it's only a one-shot. R rated. I will add this warning, it is graphic towards sexual assult so if you don't like stories like that, DO NOT READ THIS. Also NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER AGE. I do not condone the events of this story, it just makes for interesting writing. Otherwise I'm happy to take all reviews as to decide whether to finish posting this story. I have written 5,000 words and only have to write the ending. If anyone wants to read more, please do tell me.**

**NEW NOTICE: ALTERNATE ENDING NOW UPLOADED. TO READ THE ALTERNATE ENDING, READ UP TO AND INCLUDING CHAPTER 3 THEN SKIP CHAPTER 4 AND CONTINUE FROM CHAPTER 5.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine and I am not benefiting from it.**

* * *

><p>She pressed her back firmly against her bedroom door, sliding to the floor, chest heaving, adrenaline coursing through her body. She instantly felt a false sense of security sitting in the sanctuary she shared with Lucius. The room was more than generous in size, the décor green and silver in colour, luxurious in design and style. Lucius. He wasn't home! Why wasn't he home! Then she heard it, the thumping of a heavy object bounding up the stairs of Malfoy Manor. She quickly launched herself from her position on the floor over to the four-poster bed where the chamber robe she had been wearing earlier was laid with her wand deep in its pocket.<p>

Her hands shook furiously and panic rose in her throat as she heard the pounding of footsteps stop. Fear instantly overtook her body and she froze, standing at her bed, her hand halfway into a pocket. She stayed like this for several moments, it felt like hours, waiting for something to happen. She held her breath, straining to hear even the faintest sound. From the other side of the door the footsteps started again, growing quiet, as if moving away from her room. She quickly exhaled, not realizing how long she had held that breath. She swiftly straightened up, relief washed over her. She stood for several more moments beside her bed before she worked up the nerve to go to the door to see if Greyback had gone.

Her bare feet padded across the wooden floor, barely making a sound. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. As she reached the door she again, held her breath. Her shaky hand reached out and touched the cool handle, sending shivers down her spine making the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She slowly, as silently as possible, pushed down the handle, pulling the door towards her just a crack to look into the hallway still from the safety of her room. The hallway was dark, there were no lights on in the great Malfoy Manor. The silence was deafening, all she heard was the blood rushing around her head. A flash of lightening struck and a roll of thunder sounded, illuminating her room and the hallway. Then she saw it, the amber eyes of the wolf standing only inches away from her. She gasped at the sight, fear enlarging her eyes as the light quickly dissipated. She turned to run back to her wand but before she had turned her body completely, she was struck by the heavy wooden door, sending her crashing to the floor. Fenrir Greyback strolled into the room, taking no notice of its vast size. His eyes quickly fell to the scrambling woman on the floor mere feet from where he stood. He had one thing in mind, delivering his message from the Dark Lord.

Narcissa, slightly dazed from hitting the floor, quickly turned herself over, making an attempt to scramble to the chamber robe. She had only managed to get to her hands and knees before she felt a foot connect heavily with her side, knocking the air from her lungs and landing on the floor on her back. Stunned from the lack of oxygen and searing pain from the kick, she lay still on the floor attempting to catch her breath. Greyback smirked at the sight of the scared, winded woman on the floor, blood rushing through his veins, excitement of what was to come. Narcissa slowly regained her breath and began to stir. She had to get to her wand, without it, she was literally defenseless against the huge body mass of the werewolf. He could snap her like a twig with his bare hands and she knew it.

Greyback stepped closer then kneeled next to the defenseless woman on the floor. He could smell her fear, only causing him more excitement. He swiftly lowered his body towards her fragile form, her arms flailing about madly attempting to create space between them. He caught both her wrists in each of his hands, moving them both to above her head as he moved his enormous form from next to her to sit on top of her upper leg, straddling her. Her eyes darted from where he now sat to his face. Another flash of lightening lit the room enough for her to see his large, amber eyes full of lust, his nostrils flared and a grin on his face. Fear quickly turned to anger, not at Greyback, but at her husband for not being home, for not protecting her.

Fenrir moved both of her wrists into his left hand still stretched above her head, bringing his right hand down to touch her cheek. It was searing hot, from fear and the new found rage that coursed through her body. His cold fingers on her cheek quickly snapped her out of her inner thoughts of her husband and she flinched away from his touch. This only broadened the grin on Greyback's face as he moved his hand down her neck, over her still heaving chest, pausing momentarily in the valley of her breasts to feel her rapidly pounding heart, and continued down to her abdomen, placing his palm flat to her stomach.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered, hoping it would sound more confident than she felt, she glared up at him, praying he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. He chuckled, then leaned closer to her face and said, "I have a message for Lucius from the Dark Lord..." Her blood ran cold as she moved her gaze from his eyes to the ceiling behind his head. She slowly closed her eyes, praying her husband would walk into the room and get the huge, wet dog away from her.

She sensed him sit up, only to feel his right hand touch her upper thigh. She squirmed beneath him in vain. He was double her body size, she would not get free without her wand or Lucius. The more she moved the more aroused Greyback became. Blood shot to his groin as he slowly hardened. He couldn't wait any longer. He quickly yanked up her nightdress to reveal white lace panties and her flat abdomen. Narcissa began to mumble,

"No, no, no, no, no... Stop... Stop it! Fenrir, stop it!" Becoming more frantic as he revealed more and more of her body. She flailed her legs as much as possible under his weight, trying to throw off his balance. She bucked her hips, arching her back to throw him to the side but he was firmly planted on top of her. The only thing she could do now was scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review =) If Someone asks I will post the next chapter, otherwise I will think no-one wants to finish reading and I won't post any further. Thanks<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2, this story was very much a plotbunny, as soon as I started writing it all just flowed onto paper. I didn't use a beta so if I missed any spelling or grammer i'm sorry. Yes you do tend to feel sorry for her in this chapter, but, when you pitch for the bad side, you can only expect bad things to happen.**

**Disclaimer: As in chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Darkness engulfed the Manor, the storm outside growing strong with each passing minute. Thunder rolled through the atmosphere, drowning the screams from the woman within the manor that had been falling upon deaf ears.<p>

Through her struggles, Greyback had managed to pull her nightdress up to her neck, revealing much of her body to him. Still firmly holding both of her hands above her head, he leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear, his free hand moving up to grab her breast, squeezing it harshly. Narcissa stopped screaming and let out a gasp at the sharp pain as her eyes began to water. His solid, hairy chest pressed against the pale, soft skin of her other breast, he whispered, "I'm going to enjoy this more than anything in the world because the best part... It was a direct order from the Dark Lord..."

At this last sentence, Narcissa stopped struggling in realisation of this whole situation. That was why Lucius had been called out tonight. This was punishment for Lucius' failure to complete tasks. This was the torture she was glad her son was not enduring for his father's mistakes. No, now it was her torture for her husband's mistakes. Tears welled in her eyes, one escaped and rolled down the side of her face.

Greyback sat up again and stared at her pale face. Although she was somewhat older, she was still an attractive woman, with perfect bone structure and flawless skin. Her eyes, a breathtaking blue colour, were now full of sadness and defeat. Her husband wasn't coming home to save her, the Dark Lord would make sure of that, he was the reason this was happening. In one swift movement, her night dress was completely over her head, past her captured hands and strewn across her bedroom floor. Greyback moved to undo his belt and unzip his pants, making little work of getting them out of the way. She could feel him ready, anxious to start. This made her feel sick to her stomach. The only man she had ever slept with was Lucius. She was married young and was pure until then. She tried to struggle once again but was overcome with tears as sobs wracked her body.

He lent forward again, crashing his lips to hers. She wanted to be sick. His free hand roamed her body, down over her bare chest, making sure he squeezed her breast again. She was utterly repulsed. His hand snaked its way down over her navel and to the side, to her tiny waist before moving further south to where her panties rested on her hips. He paused, momentarily making sure he felt her squirm knowing what was going to happen next. He lifted his face away from hers and she gasped for breath, she was bombarded with the stench of wet dog. He smirked and his lips crashed to hers again, his hand made its way under her panties and down to her core. She struggled more under him as further panic rose in her throat. He slipped a finger into her tight folds, causing her to sharply take in air, opening her mouth for Greyback to violate her mouth with his tongue. He inserted another finger, making her arch her back in protest trying to move herself away from his hand. He slowly thrust in and out of her, enjoying feeling her squirm. He again moved his face from hers to sit up slightly to take in the expression on her face. Her lips were pursed and eyes squeezed shut. He moved his fingers deeper quickly and her eyes shot open and she screamed at the top of her lungs at the painful intrusion, echoing through the Manor. Now he wanted her. He slowly removed his fingers, savoring the moment.

He hooked a finger in the side of her panties and swiftly yanked them down past where he sat on her legs and disposed of them as he had done with her nightdress. His membrane throbbed for pleasure as he shifted to part her legs, he leant forward and moved his free had to the floor to brace his body weight he had moved to be on top of her, shoving his knees between her thighs. Her sobs now uncontrollable, she managed to croak, "Please don't do this... Please... Please don't..." She gasped with pain as he entered her dry. Tears streamed down her face, every thrust was agony. Narcissa wanted to scream for help but knew no-one would hear her. Pain shot through her whole body, Lucius had never been rough with her, he would caress her tenderly whenever they were together, even after all their years of marriage. She turned her gaze to the ceiling, her vision blurred from tears. She closed her eyes and wished herself into eternity.

Greyback's speed increased as he neared the end, becoming frantic and harder. It felt like hours had passed, she wanted to be sick. When he finally came into her, he moaned and collapsed on top of her small body, stopping her from breathing. This brought Narcissa back to reality and she let her head fall to the side in defeat, a tear rolling over the bridge of her nose and dropping to the floor. She never shows any emotion in company, hardly ever to Lucius or Draco. It was a sign of weakness, a rule that has been instilled in her mind from a young age. She had learnt through the years to build a wall and mask her inner feelings. Tonight, that wall had come crashing down heavily on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius entered the dark Manor through the kitchen door and looked up at the clock on the wall, it read 3:30am. He was extremely tired and in desperate need of sleep. His muscles ached from the tortured he had endured during the nights encounter with the Dark Lord. He gave up counting how many times the Cruciatus curse had hit him after the 7th time. He silently moved into the hallway, unbuttoning his cuff links as he walked. A flash of lightening lit up the manor. In that short illumination, he saw the muddy footprints across the floor. He was absolutely puzzled but too tired and too sore to worry about it then. He would have a house elf clean it up in the morning.

Greyback whispered, "Make sure Lucius gets the message…" he then heaved himself up and withdrew himself from Narcissa, still sitting on top of her. He released her hands and stood up. She still didn't move. She felt humiliated, angry, scared and above all, pain that throbbed between her legs and a mixture and dirty fluids and blood pooled on the floor and was smeared over her inner thighs. She didn't have the strength to move. Greyback zipped his pants and replaced his belt and turned to leave. Mid stride he stopped, turned on his heels and withdrew his wand from within his coat, pointed it at her and muttered, "Crucio..."

Lucius was halfway up the Manors large staircase, the fight he had with Narcissa before he left still fresh in his mind. He had slapped her, oh god, he had struck her. He was in such a rage he had not realised he had done it at the time. It wasn't until he was out of the house he realised what he had done. How was he to apologise to her? He had never struck her before. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he was so tired. She would be asleep at this hour and he would sort it out in the morning although he would probably be sleeping in another room tonight.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed around the dark Manor, bringing Lucius out of his thoughts. "What the bloody hell was that? NARCISSA!" he muttered to himself, quickening his pace, making his way to their bedroom. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed the bedroom door was open. He hopped a stride and reached the doorway looking to his left into the room to see a dark figure on the floor and another standing a few feet away. A flash of lightening was all he needed to see his naked wife on the floor and Fenrir Greyback standing over her. Greyback made eye contact with Lucius for just a moment and smirked. The light from the room was gone again but he heard the sound one makes when disapparating moments later. It felt like a dream to Lucius, no, a nightmare. He was quickly brought back to reality when he didn't wake up like he expected. He withdrew his wand and lit up the room properly. As soon as he had, he wished he hadn't. The sight in front of him was one from a horror film.

His wife lay unconscious on their bedroom floor, naked, her inner thighs covered in blood. He quickly rushed to her side. As he neared her still body, he saw a bruise had formed on her check, her wrists, her left breast and a large one on her side. He kneeled next to her, brushing loose hairs from her face and cupped her cheek. "Narcissa… Cissa… Wake up, please wake up…" He removed his coat and covered her, then gently moved her fragile form into his lap where he held her, rocking back and forth whispering to her, "Wake up, please wake up… Cissa I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry…" His emotions quickly got the better of him as tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his face. Malfoy's are never supposed to show weakness, especially tears but he couldn't help it. The thought of what his wife, his Narcissa had been through made him distraught.

He hugged her tightly, for what seemed like hours, before she began to stir. At first they were soft moans. Her recollection of what had happened hit her like a freight train. With a start her eyes shot open. Lucius was deep in thought when she came to. She was being held, tightly, and fear took over again, a new hit of adrenaline surged through her as she immediately began to struggle in Lucius' arms. He of course was not expecting this and as she pushed away from him, he released his hold as she quickly made her way backwards across the floor. Only when she was a few feet away did she realize it was Lucius that was holding her. Her eyes frantically darted around the room. Greyback was nowhere in sight. And at that, she looked back to her husband and lost it.

Fresh tears flooded her eyes and heavy sobs wracked her fragile form. She curled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, lowered her head and wept. The sight of his shattered wife broke Lucius' heart. He began to move closer to her, to comfort her, but she sensed his movement, she lifted her head and said coldly, "No, stay away… get away from me…" Lucius stopped, he was now the one who felt defeated. All he wanted to do was hold her, dry her tears and tell her everything was going to be ok, why was she pushing him away? This was the question he had to ask. "Narcissa, please, let me help you… please…" he pleaded, hurt by the fact his wife didn't want him near her. She sobbed, her breath hitched in her throat as she responded, "This is YOUR fault! He told me to make sure 'Lucius got the message'…" She sobbed harder, "Why weren't you home? Why didn't you protect me?"

Lucius was lost for words, his silence was all she needed. She turned to stand, Lucius also got to his feet, she straightened and made it all of two steps before her knees buckled under her and she fell, only to be caught by Lucius from behind. She began to struggle against him, his coat falling from her frail body, but this time he refused to let go. He held her around her waist with her arms pinned in front of her. After a few seconds she stopped struggling and just cried. Her whole frame shook as she leaned forward against Lucius' arms, screaming out her pain. He quickly turned her around so she was facing him and hugged her. She rested her head on his chest and curled her arms up in front of her. He lowered his head to rest on top of hers and hushed her until she was silent and her breathing evened out.

He lifted his head and she lifted hers, her gaze moved to meet his eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, full of pain and despair. He quickly spoke, "Let's get you cleaned up, I'll take you to see a healer when the sun rises." "No", she quickly responded, shaking her head, "No I don't want to see anyone…" Panic evident in her voice. "But Cissa, you are bleeding, you need someone to have a look at you…" "No, I'm fine, I'm just tired and I feel disgusting. I want to get every trace of him off me..." He just nodded, he honestly didn't know what he could do for her, he just knew he had to do something.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the last chapter. It has taken me a few months to decide how to end this fic but here it is. I have slightly changed chapter 3 so go back and re-read if you haven't already. **

**NEW NOTICE: IF YOU WISH TO READ THE ALTERNATE ENDING, STOP HERE READING HERE AND MOVE TO CHAPTER 5 (Alternate ending chapter 4).**

**Disclaimer: As in chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>He must have drifted off at some point because he woke startled in daylight to Narcissa's crying screams. Thunder clouds still covered the sky but he could see fairly well. She was still asleep, a nightmare from hours before plagued her mind. He was on top of her again, sliding his dirty hands all over her, his hand going to her core. He touched her face to try to hush her out of her dreams, wiping the tears from her face. Her eyes snapped open full of fear and sadness. Her sobs softened when she gained her bearings and realized where she was. She was safely in her bed with her husband next to her. Her breathing slowed and she sat up, her eyes drifting to the clock on her bedside table. 9 o'clock. She had slept for several hours. Lucius too sat up watching her intently. She swung her legs off the side of the bed then threw her head back and gasped in pain. A nauseous feeling quickly overtook her body, she swiftly forgot about the pain as she darted to the bathroom, landing on her knees in front of the toilet, heaving, even though there was nothing in her stomach to bring up. Lucius leapt out of bed and quickly made his way to her side, collecting her hair into one hand and rubbing her back with the other. As the nausea passed, she turned over to sit on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and propping her elbows upon them, breathing deeply. The floor was cold, providing some relief to her aching body. Lucius kneeled beside her, releasing her hair but continuing to rub her back.<p>

After several long moments, she moved to stand, Lucius helping her to her feet. She gradually made her way to the bench and rinsed her mouth then wiped her face with a towel. She placed her hands on the bench and leaned onto them, letting her eyes make there way up to meet her reflection. She was revolted by what she saw. Dark circles swallowed her bloodshot eyes, a bruise formed on her cheek. Her blonde and brunette hair messy and unbrushed. She looked much older, at least by a decade and definitely did not look like the Pureblood Mistress Malfoy she was supposed to be. Then her gaze moved to the form standing behind her left shoulder. He looked distraught, lost, helpless. He was the great Lucius Malfoy and he had caused his wife to suffer because of his inadequacies. As their eyes met he moved towards her a few steps, reaching out with his hand, then hesitated, lowering his hand. What was he doing? He thought to himself. He was the reason this had happened, doing what he could 'for the cause', dragging his oh so faithful wife with him. He hated himself at this time, he lost eye contact and lowered his gaze to the floor. She had not completely forgiven him for striking her and leaving her alone in the house but she needed him, now more than ever. She turned and gingerly took several strides towards him, his gaze had not left the floor. As she reached him she snaked her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him. Lucius was slightly surprised by the contact but returned the comfort by moving one arm around her back and the other to the back of her head, then kissed the top of her hair.

This comforting embrace was all she needed. She inhaled his familiar scent, forgetting everything that had happened. The pain, fear, anger, just for that moment. It was just her and Lucius. As they were before, a long time ago, well at least that was what it felt like, after the Dark Lord fell the first time. She was somewhat, relieved, that he was out of their lives. There was always that lingering feeling of fear and uncertainty which vanished instantly as she heard the news. But no, sadly, it had returned. The Dark Lord was a very unpredictable wizard, taking pleasure in others pain, and this was one of those times. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she stepped away from Lucius, keeping her eyes on the floor, and moved back into the bedroom, onto the bed and back in between the sheets. She curled into the foetal position with her back to the bathroom door and let her silent tears soak into her pillow.

Days went by, then weeks. Narcissa was getting back to her old self. She had lost weight because she wasn't eating but the bruises had faded, the dark circles around her eyes almost gone and the pain had subsided. She still flinched at Lucius' touch and still had the nightmares but she had begun to smile and laugh again. She had not left the Manor since it happened but she couldn't shake the feeling that everyone knew what had happened, that all eyes would be on her and she just couldn't face that. Lucius too had not left her for more than an hour or two at a time. He had had no contact with any Death eaters since that night, even the Dark Lord himself had not summoned him and he did not wish him to any time soon. A sickening feeling still hung over Narcissa, it had happened so easily, what was stopping it from happening again?

When she missed her following cycle, she panicked, it could have been from stress or it could be because? She couldn't bring herself to cast the spell to check. She was so frightened it took her several days to tell Lucius and even then, he didn't know whether he wanted to know either but he knew it had to be done. He made her go up to their room and wait for him there, he needed a moment to himself with the information Narcissa had just provided him. He downed a shot of fire whisky and then marched up the stairs. Narcissa was sitting on the bed looking at the floor, she was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. She looked at Lucius with great anticipation as he entered the room and paced towards the bed. She laid flat on her back and closed her eyes. He stopped next to her on the bed and calmed himself in order to cast the spell properly to get an accurate result. He inhaled deeply, pointed his wand at his wife's lower abdomen and spoke the incantation very clearly. He saw Narcissa cringe with her eyes still closed but he held his breath as he saw the white wisps from the end of his wand seep into her body. He waited, for what felt like an eternity, before the white wisps re-emerged then turned a crimson red. He breathed a sigh of relief and Narcissa slowly opened her eyes. She only had a second to look at Lucius before he pulled her small frame up off the bed and into his strong arms. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she couldn't help the sobs that shook her body as she stood in the strong arms of her husband. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head before he whispered,

"This is one time I'm awfully glad you are very infertile." She couldn't help but smile at his attempted humour, and with that, the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders, she felt like the grey cloud that had hung over her head for the last several weeks had disappeared, and at a great time, Draco would be home for the holidays soon and she needed to move on with her life. Narcissa lifted her head to make eye contact with Lucius.

"Please don't tell Draco, he doesn't need an image like that in his head." She whispered, more pleading than anything. She had decided weeks ago that she didn't want him to know, and she only hoped Lucius would agree with her.

"Of course, he doesn't need to know." He lowered his head so his lips gently met hers. It only lasted a moment, but that was all she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: I hope you aren't disappointed, I had decided when I started writing this fic that Narcissa wouldn't become pregnant so I stuck to that story line. I have, however, been thinking I should write an alternate ending, even if it is just for my sake, to add drama and find out how Lucius and Narcissa would deal with it if she did fall pregnant to Greyback. Thoughts anyone? Thanks! Btw, if you're a Lucissa shipper, check out my other fic Vita Regium, I'm also in the process of writing a very smutty LN one-shot so stay tuned!**


	5. ALTERNATE ENDING Chapter 4

**This is the beginning of the ALTERNATE ENDING. You can choose to read one, the other or both. This version will be longer, don't ask me how much because at the moment I don't know myself. I in no way condone this story line, it just makes for interesting writing.**

**Disclaimer: As in chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>He must have drifted off at some point because he woke startled in daylight to Narcissa's crying screams. Thunder clouds still covered the sky but he could see fairly well. She was still asleep, a nightmare from hours before plagued her mind. He was on top of her again, sliding his dirty hands all over her, his hand going to her core. He touched her face to try to hush her out of her dreams, wiping the tears from her face. Her eyes snapped open full of fear and sadness. Her sobs softened when she gained her bearings and realized where she was. She was safely in her bed with her husband next to her. Her breathing slowed and she sat up, her eyes drifting to the clock on her bedside table. 9 o'clock. She had slept for several hours. Lucius too sat up watching her intently. She swung her legs off the side of the bed then threw her head back and gasped in pain. A nauseous feeling quickly overtook her body, she swiftly forgot about the pain as she darted to the bathroom, landing on her knees in front of the toilet, heaving, even though there was nothing in her stomach to bring up. Lucius leapt out of bed and quickly made his way to her side, collecting her hair into one hand and rubbing her back with the other. As the nausea passed, she turned over to sit on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and propping her elbows upon them, breathing deeply. The floor was cold, providing some relief to her aching body. Lucius kneeled beside her, releasing her hair but continuing to rub her back.<p>

After several long moments, she moved to stand, Lucius helping her to her feet. She gradually made her way to the bench and rinsed her mouth then wiped her face with a towel. She placed her hands on the bench and leaned onto them, letting her eyes make there way up to meet her reflection. She was revolted by what she saw. Dark circles swallowed her bloodshot eyes, a bruise formed on her cheek. Her blonde and brunette hair messy and unbrushed. She looked much older, at least by a decade and definitely did not look like the Pureblood Mistress Malfoy she was supposed to be. Then her gaze moved to the form standing behind her left shoulder. He looked distraught, lost, helpless. He was the great Lucius Malfoy and he had caused his wife to suffer because of his inadequacies. As their eyes met he moved towards her a few steps, reaching out with his hand, then hesitated, lowering his hand. What was he doing? He thought to himself. He was the reason this had happened, doing what he could 'for the cause', dragging his oh so faithful wife with him. He hated himself at this time, he lost eye contact and lowered his gaze to the floor. She had not completely forgiven him for striking her and leaving her alone in the house but she needed him, now more than ever. She turned and gingerly took several strides towards him, his gaze had not left the floor. As she reached him she snaked her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him. Lucius was slightly surprised by the contact but returned the comfort by moving one arm around her back and the other to the back of her head, then kissed the top of her hair.

This comforting embrace was all she needed. She inhaled his familiar scent, forgetting everything that had happened. The pain, fear, anger, just for that moment. It was just her and Lucius. As they were before, a long time ago, well at least that was what it felt like, after the Dark Lord fell the first time. She was somewhat, relieved, that he was out of their lives. There was always that lingering feeling of fear and uncertainty which vanished instantly as she heard the news. But no, sadly, it had returned. The Dark Lord was a very unpredictable wizard, taking pleasure in others pain, and this was one of those times. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she stepped away from Lucius, keeping her eyes on the floor, and moved back into the bedroom, onto the bed and back in between the sheets. She curled into the foetal position with her back to the bathroom door and let her silent tears soak into her pillow.

Days went by, then weeks. Narcissa was getting back to her old self. She had lost weight because she wasn't eating but the bruises had faded, the dark circles around her eyes almost gone and the pain had subsided. She still flinched at Lucius' touch and still had the nightmares but she had begun to smile and laugh again. She had not left the Manor since it happened but she couldn't shake the feeling that everyone knew what had happened, that all eyes would be on her and she just couldn't face that. Lucius too had not left her for more than an hour or two at a time. He had had no contact with any death eaters since that night, even the Dark Lord himself had not summoned him and he did not wish him to any time soon. A hauntly feeling still hung over Narcissa, it had happened so easily, what was stopping it from happening again?

When she missed her following cycle, she panicked, it could have been from stress or it could be because? She couldn't bring herself to cast the spell to check. She was so frightened it took her several days to tell Lucius and even then, he didn't know whether he wanted to know either but he knew it had to be done. He made her go up to their room and wait for him there, he needed a moment to himself with the information Narcissa had just provided him. He downed a shot of fire whisky and then marched up the stairs. Narcissa was sitting on the bed looking at the floor, she was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. She looked at Lucius with great anticipation as he entered the room and strided towards the bed. She laid flat on her back and closed her eyes. He stopped next to her on the bed and calmed himself in order to cast the spell properly to get an accurate result. He inhaled deeply, pointed his wand at his wife's lower abdomen and spoke the incantation very clearly. He saw Narcissa cringe with her eyes still closed but he held his breath as he saw the white wisps from the end of his wand seep into her body. He waited, for what felt like an eternity, before the white wisps re-emerged then turned a glowing gold.

It felt like his heart had stopped. All remaining colour drained from his face as he stood frozen in time. His gaze travelled up his wife's malnourished form and settled on her face. Her eyes started to peer open and sought Lucius' face for an answer. She began to sob, she understood what he said without saying a word. She rolled over on the bed away from Lucius, bringing her legs up to her chest as her cries became hysterical. Lucius sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled her towards him to rest her head on his lap. He hadn't been prepared for this, his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, was carrying the bastard child of a monster.

Narcissa was beside herself, absolutely hysterical. She could not have this child, she didn't care who she had to kill, or pay for that matter, she would not bring this child into the world alive. A demon baby consummated by an act of depravity. Lucius' calm exterior settled her into sleep, on the inside however, he was murderous, completely enraged. He had two thoughts floating around his head, one; how was he going to deal with Narcissa and the bastard child, and two; revenge. Someone was going to pay dearly for this.


	6. ALTERNATE ENDING Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As in chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Draco would be home in a week. Lucius had one week to sort this mess out in order to keep his son blissfully ignorant. After settling Narcissa, he immediately owled Severus Snape, Lucius' oldest friend, for help. Not revealing anything in the letter but stating its matter of urgency and for Severus to come at once. He was at Malfoy Manor shortly after 5pm, no doubt, straight from a lesson. An elf greeted him at the door and showed him to a study that Lucius was inhabiting. Severus entered the room and the rage that filled it made him think twice about staying.<p>

"Lucius, you wished to see me? What is so important you couldn't tell me in a letter?" Lucius was sitting behind the desk that faced the door. His fingers entwined in fists resting his head upon them. He didn't respond to Severus but the look etched on his face would have made anyone else run from the room. "What is it?" Severus inquired with concern, "What is wrong?" He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Lucius this upset. Lucius lifted his head off his hands and spoke very clearly, trying his best to stay calm.

"It's Narcissa. She is with child." He glared at Severus who responded almost confused.

"I take it you are not thrilled with the news..."

"Of course I'm not thrilled with the news! It's not mine!" He bellowed. Now Severus was utterly bewildered.

"She has been unfaithful?" Severus questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lucius scoffed at him and leant back in the chair.

"Merlin Severus don't be daft, no she hasn't been unfaithful. Not willingly anyway..." Severus suddenly looked completely shocked.

"You mean she was..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words and Lucius didn't want to hear them either.

"Yes..." This time Lucius looked defeated. Severus didn't want to ask but he had to know.

"But, who?" He asked cautiously.

"Greyback." Severus tilted his head in a manner Lucius had only seen him do when he had heard something completely shocking. Lucius buried his face in his hands and heaved a great sigh. Severus re-composed himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Lucius looked up at him, for once he looked weary, older, even. His striking blonde hair lay limp over his shoulders, his eyes were dark and his face was unusually lined.

"Is there a potion, a poison, that will get rid of it? What can I do? Narcissa will not bear this child."

Lucius looked desperately at Severus, praying for an answer. Severus thought deeply for a moment before replying.

"Yes, there is a potion, dangerous, but it will do what you want." Lucius exhaled and lowered his head. "Are you sure it's not yours?" Severus asked hesitantly. Lucius looked up at him as though a light bulb had turned on.

"There is a possibility... Is there a way to check?" Lucius tried not to be optimistic.

"If we know how far along she is, then maybe... Do you recall when?" Lucius racked his brain, he was beyond feeling embarrassed talking about the last time he had slept with his wife.

"It happened four weeks ago... So possibly two, three weeks before." Just as the last word exited his mouth, an ear piercing scream echoed through the manor. Lucius was up and bolted through the doorway from the study before Severus even registered what is was but was quick to follow Lucius out. They raced up the grand staircase, black cloaks billowing behind them when they heard glass shatter and more terrified screams. Lucius leapt to the top stair, turned right and sprinted down the hallway before almost crashing through the door to the master bedroom. Severus watched from the doorway as Narcissa writhed on the large bed, crying and screaming, evidently from a nightmare. Lucius sat on the side of the bed talking, trying to hold her head still. Wind howled through the shattered window, glass scattered over the floor, Severus realised she must have done it in her panic riddled sleep. Her eyes flew open a second later as she sat bolt upright and threw herself at Lucius and she sobbed into his chest.

Severus stepped back into the hallway feeling like he was intruding. He had known Lucius and Narcissa since their Hogwarts days but that didn't make it feel less awkward. Five or so minutes passed before the sobs stopped and Lucius laid his broken wife back down on the bed. He took both of her hands in his before giving a great sigh and looked deep into her eyes.

"Cissa, Severus is here to help us. He is going to come in here in a minute to decide how best to do so." He spoke calmly and quietly. Narcissa just nodded, her eyes were, once more, bloodshot and swollen. Lucius conjured a blanket and covered her lower body before standing and going back out into the hallway where Severus stood, his face as white as a ghost. Lucius closed the bedroom door softly behind him and looked to Severus, determined, he would find a way out of this sticky situation.

"You will go in there and not reveal a thing. Do you understand? As you can clearly tell she is not in sound mind or body at this moment to handle anymore. You are to do what needs to be done and only speak to me." Severus nodded in acknowledgement and mentally shook himself, he must do this properly. Lucius opened the door again and stepped inside, taking his place again on the bed and Severus followed, standing over Narcissa with his wand drawn. Lucius took her hand and she closed her eyes, he looked down at Lucius waiting for a sign. With a nod of his head, Severus lowered his wand to rest the tip between Narcissa's protruding hips and muttered the spell under his breath. Narcissa scrunched up her face and squeezed the hand in her own. Puffs of smoke began to billow out of the end of the wand so Severus lifted it away and held it up right. They clouded together, swirling in the wind, gaining speed with each revelation until the number four was recognisable.

* * *

><p><strong>I have started writing the next chapter. Please leave a review =)<strong>


	7. ALTERNATE ENDING Chapter 6

Severus arrived back at Malfoy manor the following afternoon. He looked as grim as ever, obviously sleep deprived due to his attempts to help his friends. Sallow skin made the dark circles around his eyes more prominent and a hunch in his stance revealed his weary body. But alas, he had done it, a perfect concoction of Mortalias potion overnight. He had not revealed the Malfoy's tragic secret to a single soul, not even the Headmaster, Dumbledore, as to why he had left the school two afternoons in a row and travelled to Wiltshire on both occasions. He didn't want to risk gossip spreading which he was sure some would, but he did not wish to be the cause of it.

Lucius was pacing the parlour when Severus was escorted in by an elf. It was a grand room if he had ever seen one, even on this gloomy day, light danced around the room. Lucius was so deep in thought, it took him a whole minute to realise he had a guest in the room. Lucius' appearance was similar to Severus', he too was sleep deprived, unshaven and his clothes dishevelled.

"Afternoon Lucius, where is Narcissa?" Severus enquired; Lucius looked between him and the roof. Severus couldn't help looking up to see what Lucius was looking at when he spoke. "She has been violently ill all day. it started in the early hours of this morning, nothing I have done has helped." Severus looked back at Lucius; he looked desperate, in physical pain. "Bring her down; I have the potion you asked for. It will be effective immediately." Lucius went to move to the door, "But, there is a risk, she may suffer severe side effects. Nausea, dizziness, hallucinations, this potion could possibly leave her permanently infertile." Lucius simply nodded and hurried out of the room and up the stairs.

He returned several minutes later with a very pale, sickly looking Narcissa clinging to his arm. she was clad in black, ill-fitting robes, her hair askew and her face, cheeks, eyes and her lips looked a stormy grey. Severus tried with all his might not to make a sound and keep his face impassive but he couldn't help his eyes growing wide at the sight. Lucius helped her onto the love seat closest to the fire where she rolled over away from the men, hugging her slender frame with her weak arms. Lucius looked over to him apprehensively as Severus pulled a vial from an inner pocket of his robes. It was full of a shiny black liquid that looked most uninviting. He unstoppered the vial and poured its contents into a conjured glass. He hesitated for a moment, he really had little idea how this would affect her, especially in her current condition. Lucius took the glass over to Narcissa where she sat up, with the help of Lucius and took the glass.

She swallowed the black liquid then sat perfectly still, staring blankly at the opposite wall. For a long moment everything seemed fine. Severus exhaled the breath he was holding but it was short lived relief. Not seconds later, her hands began to shake violently; she dropped the glass which shattered at her feet. Her face started to turn red as heat engulfed her body as the tremors spread. Lucius looked around frantically, he yelled at Severus but he didn't hear him, he couldn't move, it felt like an out of body experience as he watched the horror of this event unfold. She began to shake vigorously, her heart rate increased as the burning in her head turned to pain, she wanted to scream but couldn't make her mouth do it. Lucius tried to hold her still but she keeled over and collapsed onto the floor. He dropped to his knees beside her looking frantic. He began bellowing for elves to help, they appeared but also had no idea how to help their mistress. Just as quickly as it started, the shaking stopped, but pain shot through her body to her lowered abdomen and she bellowed an almighty scream. It was pain like she had never felt before, worse than the Cruciatus Curse. She writhed and her back arched off the floor as she screamed, Severus still standing a few feet away looking horror struck, Lucius was distraught. It seemed to last for a decade as both Lucius and Severus looked on unable to help. Then her body went cold, like she had been dumped into an icy lake. Her eyes grew wide as her pupils dilated before rolling back into her head, then complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Noise began to filter through her ears, all very mumbled and nothing distinct, it started very quiet then became louder and clearer. There were voices, nothing she could understand, she picked up a word or two but nothing made any sense. Then she heard the shuffling of feet, like a busy room. She was aching all over and felt very cold, she groaned from the ache but she felt too tired to open her eyes. All the noise stopped then she felt a warm familiar hand take hers. She tried to squeeze but it turned into a very poor effort. Her mouth felt dry but she tried her hardest to speak. It emerged as a mumble but it was apparently enough to understand, "Lucius..." The warm hand contracted around hers, an unfamiliar, commanding voice boomed off the walls. "Everyone out. Now!" She heard the scurrying of feet and a door close. A softer, kinder voice then filled her head, "Narcissa... Narcissa, open your eyes." He sounded weary and strained. She tried with all her power to do it for him. Lucius looked down at her, willing her to look at him. Her eye lids fluttered for a moment then went still; she tried again, concentrating on the strength in the hand holding hers. For a long moment there was nothing, then a flutter again, and this time her eyes opened. Her vision was blurred; it took a few moments for the room to come into focus. She was in a bedroom, although this was not her own, she knew she was still within the Manor because of the exquisite decor, but it no longer looked much like a bedroom. From wall to wall there was hospital equipment, potion vials, cauldrons, some brewing, others not, and a sterile smell. It took a great deal of effort but she looked over at Lucius and almost didn't recognise him. He had a smile on his face but she could tell his whole heart wasn't in it. His hair was slick but tied back, his face pale and hollowed and the stubble was turning into a beard. Before he could say anything, a short, plump woman with brown hair who was in the corner that Narcissa had not before noticed came striding over to the bed, "Mrs Malfoy, it's lovely to see you awake, how are you feeling?" Her face was alert and bright as she looked Narcissa straight in the face and took her other limp arm, turned it over and counted her pulse from her wrist. Narcissa couldn't muster the strength to lift her head, but swallowed in her attempts to speak. "I've been better." Her voice barely above a whisper, "What happened?" The medi-witch and Lucius exchanged a panicked glance that didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa. She started to feel uneasy and scared. Her breathing shallowed as Lucius looked back at her.<p>

"You, ah, had a bad reaction to the potion... Something to do with werewolf blood... You have been unconscious for three days..." Lucius looked back over at the medi-witch, something wasn't right, she could tell, she began to feel sick then he continued without looking at her, "It, the potion, has failed... Actually, it did more than fail, it has had the opposite effect..." Lucius picked up the hand he was holding and gingerly placed it onto what was her flat stomach. Her heart nearly stopped when her hand met with the solid bump associated with a growing foetus. She saw Lucius cringe just from touching it, her throat closed over as she opened her mouth to speak then closed it again as fresh tears blurred her vision. She couldn't bring herself to speak, how could this have happened? She choked back a sob and swallowed hard in an attempt to clear her throat. "How?" was all she managed to get out. Her eyes boar into Lucius' head but he did not look at her, instead he turned to the medi-witch again. She looked down upon Narcissa with great pity, "It is strange magic entwined in werewolf blood. The potion was perfectly brewed, it was no fault of the actual potion itself, it would have worked perfectly fine under... Normal, circumstances. But it is tricky magic, unpredictable..." Narcissa blinked back more tears, "How far along?" She croaked. The witch put her hand back on the bed, "Six months."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry! I know this would not have happened, eg. Little Ted Tonks, but I wanted to make the situation even more difficult to deal with. There was no point writing an alternate ending if they did just find a way to abort it. Small note too, my opinion on abortion is irrelevant to this story. Anyway, the climax isn't too far away now so stay tuned! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
